Merlins Spell Book
by sesshysgirl12321
Summary: Kayley was an ordinary 21st century girl, until Merlin's spell book sends her back in time. She encounters King Arthur and his legendary knights. Will she survive and will she get back home? Or will she be stuck in a the dark ages for good?
1. Chapter 1

A.N- Ok this is my first King arthur fanfiction and I wan you guys feedback about. Don't be afraid to tell me you don't like it. Just tell me what you think no matter how mean you may sound. I'm not sure who I want her to end up with, so give me your suggestions on who Kayley should end up with. Thanks for reading and be sure to review :)

I twirled my pencil around with my fingers in a failing attempt to entertain myself. Like the rest of my class, I was slowly succumbing to ultimate boredom, as our world history teacher droned on and on about the legend of King Arthur and his knights. I personally think its a bunch of bull. I mean really? They are just a fantasy that some person made up to make the world seem like a better place. Which we all know the world is a fucked up place and no imaginary story could ever change that.

"Kayley, can you please tell me why King Arthur wanted to use a round table?" My teacher, asked me. is a middle aged man with a retreating hair line and beer gut. I looked up at him from my in the back seat. I sat there and contemplated my answer as my classmates looked back at me.

"Because whoever came up with this shit was full of it." I said coldly, my face emotionless. Not my best comeback but a comeback never the less. The class did the whole "Did she really just say that?" thing they do. 's face turned red. I had to bite back a giggle. He looked really funny.

"I guess I'll be seeing you after class again." He said. This is not my first time acting out in class and it is certainly not my last. I just shrugged my shoulders undeterred. I didn't really care. I spent the rest of the period ignoring him. The bell finally rung, for us to go to my favorite period. Lunch. I love lunch.I get to see my best friend in the whole wide world. I got my things and made a run for the door, but alas my attempts were futile.

"Where do you think your going Miss Byrne?" asked. I stopped right at the door. I moved out of the way to let everyone else by. Everyone was out of the class room.

"Come stand in front of my desk please." He said. I hesitantly turned around and headed to his desk. I stood in front of his desk.

"I'm worried about you. You never pay attention in class, and you never take these things seriously. I know you know that this class is needed to graduate. Your seven-teen years old and a senior for gods sake you should be worried about grades rather than what your classmates think." He said a very serious look on his face.

"I know. I am passing. I'm making good on your test's, so I don't see the problem." I replied with no emotion.

"I make the final decision on whether you pass this class or not. It doesn't matter how many of my test's you pass, at the end of the day you can still fail." He said getting this almost evil glint in his eye. God I hate him.

"Is that a threat? I don't think the school board would think very highly of that. They might even, oh I don't know, fire you?" I said. If he thought he could hand out a threat and get away with it, he was badly mistaken.

"There is no need for that. I'm in no way threatening you. I just want you to be more interested in my class. I bet thats what it is isn't it!" He said getting all excited, like he had just solved a very hard riddle. "You think my class is boring, don't you?" He asked.

"I suppose you could say that." I said sarcastically

"Well I think I've got just the thing for you. I have something that will get you interested in History. Especially interested in King Arthur and his knights. If your up for it, of course." He said challenging me. I never back down from a challenge specially from the likes of him.

"Of course I am, but I think your time will be wasted." I said. He got this look on his face. It was weird.

"No my dear it won't, because time is the one thing we have." He said. I was confused. "Just come here after school, and I'll have a surprise for you. I think it will really help you with this class." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah sure. I'll come, now can I go?" I said impatiently.

"Yes, but remember if you don't come I will be calling your parents." He told me, as I started to edge my way to the door. When he was done I practically ran out of the room. I walked as fast as I could to my locker. I slowed when I saw my best friend, Millie, standing there. Her pregnancy starting to show. Millie had dark auburn hair, and forest green eyes. Her skin was beautiful, all of the boys thought so. She was about 5'5 and until now she was skinny. She had a flawless complexion,and a perfect sized nose and mouth.

She let one boy get inside of her, and now she was 4 and a half months pregnant. The child's father had hit the road as soon as he found out. The bastard. I should have tracked him down and killed him. Today, she was wearing a pair of sweat pants on with our school's team on it. The words Richmond Raiders up the side of pant leg, green and yellow, our school colors. She wore her Senior shirt, with her Richmond hoodie. Her long hair was in two braids, that came down in front of her shoulders. Even in that outfit and not to mention being pregnant, she was still the prettiest girl in the school. I always felt unattractive next to her.

I'm the same height as Millie. I wasn't as skinny as a stick like she was. I have curves in all of the right places. I have dark brown hair that comes down to just below my shoulders. I have dark blue eyes, not to dark, but not to light. I have sun kissed skin. I'm tan but no where near as tan as the girls on the t.v show "The Jersey shore". They just over do it. I use to have really bad acne, but I now have a completely clear complexion. I guess I'm pretty. To bad none of the boys seem to notice.

Today I'm wearing dark denim american eagle skinny jeans. I'm wearing a baby blue t-shirt, that says "I luv Shane Dawson" in yellow letters from Hot topic. I'm also wearing my zip up Edward scissor hand hoodie from hot topic. It had Edward's face and one of his hand's on it, and had the words "Living in the Shadows" in white lettering and I'm wearing my night mare before christmas belt. If you haven't noticed I love hot topic and Tim Burton.

I had straighten my side swept bangs, and left the rest of my hair semi curly/wavy. I have a blood red bow clipped to the side of my head, the side with my bangs. I'm wearing my red converses. My earrings look like paper clips and I'm wearing my mother's crucifix. I'm not a very religious person, I just thought it looked cool.

If you haven't figured it out, me and Millie are opposites, when it comes to fashion and many other things. For example,Millie is a total Jesus freak. She drags me to church every sunday and takes me to youth group, but I still don't get it. Oh well. I've know Millie for practically my whole life. She's my best friend, you couldn't ask for a better friend.

"Hey Kayley!" Millie greeted me. I smiled, she brightened up my day no matter what. I reached my locker and opened it.

"Hey Mills, sorry I'm late but made me stay after class again." I apologized, as I put up my things.

"I heard. So what did you do this time?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, cept tell him that King Arthur is bullshit." I said sarcastically. She smiled at me and I closed my locker. We began to make our way to our picnic table under an old oak tree. It had been our spot since our first day as freshman's.

"Why am I not surprised?" She said giggling. I smiled at her.

"Well that just tells you that you know me too damn well." I joked as we reached our table. We pulled out our lunch boxes, and started to eat.

"What is he making you do now? Write a ten thousand word essay describing how boring his class is?" she said. I giggled.

"No. He wants me to stay after school for a surprise, that will supposedly help me." I said sarcastically, as I took a bit out of my sandwich. Millie looked up from her home made salad.

"It sounds like he's going to rape you or something." She said seriously.

"I know right!" I laughed. "And the look on his face when he said surprise, just screamed pedophile."

"Do you want me to come with you? I mean I can still kick some ass, even if I am pregnant." She said. We both are 2nd degree black belts.

"I think that would be a good idea. I don't want to get raped today." I joked. We finished. eating, and the bell rang. I headed off to Calculus and she went off to Civics. Mille was staying after school with me just to be safe. We decided to meet at Mr. Henderson's class after the bell. The rest of the day went by rather quickly. The bell dismissing us for the day finally rung, and I walked to my locker. I put up my stuff, and hurried to Mr. Henderson's class. Millie was standing out side of his class, like she said she would.

"Hi ya mills." I said using my nickname for her. She smiled.

"Hey, are you ready?"She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice on the other side said. I opened the door and went inside.

"Hello Kayley, and who is this?" Mr. Henderson asked, when he saw Millie.

"This is my friend Millie, and turns out she needs some help in her history class." I lied. I was pretty good at that. He nodded.

"Well, lets get to it." He said, as he took out this ancient looking book. It was and old style book. It was made of leather, and the pages are a sickly yellow. It looked very frail, like it would fall apart any second.

"This is a very important book. This book has been handed down through my family for centuries. My family are the protectors of this book and its content." He said.

"Whats in it?" Millie asked.

"Well, spells. Merlins spells." He said very seriously. I burst out laughing. Millie did .Henderson's face got red again. Our laughter died down.

"Your being serious?" I asked.

"Yes I am. Do you doubt me?" He asked.

"Yes I do. Merlin is just a legend, just like King Arthur and his knights." I said confidently. He got this weird look in his eyes.

"You really believe that? There is no way I can change your mind on the matter?" He replied.

"There is nothing you could do to make me believe that stuff is real." I said. Millie remained quiet.

"I was hoping I could change your mind, but it is obvious your mind can't be changed. I didn't want to do this, but there is no other choice. It is my duty to turn the non-believers into believers." He said, opening the book.

"I don't understand." Millie said, but he remained silent. He flipped to a certain page and he began to read, but he wasn't speaking english. I think its latin. I thought that language was dead.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but he ignored me and continued to read, getting louder and louder. Millie grabbed my arm. He was really starting to freak us out. Then a loud whistle noise started, all while he was still reading in latin. There was a bright flash and it felt like my whole body was on fire. Then it felt like my body was being torn apart. It is a horrible feeling. Then 's voice disappeared.

I was now falling. The burning sensation stopped, as I hit the ground with a loud thud. I hit my head on something. I look up, and all I see are tree's. I hear voices before slowly drifting out of conciseness.

READ- A.N-Did you like it? Please review and tell me. Two quick questions. Should Millie be brought back with Kayley? If Millie does, who should she end up with? Who should Kayley end up with? I have a pretty good idea of who it is but I want you guys feedback. Thanks for reading and be sure to review :)


	2. Arthur, his knights, and the round table

A.N-Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading and be sure to review :)

I was in darkness,not a sound,not really anything. Then I felt heat on my face, and I slowly began to regain conciseness. I slowly opened my eyes,and I was in a bed. That's really weird, I thought to myself. The bed was very uncomfortable, and I was wearing very strange clothes. I was wearing a night gown of some sort. I looked around the room, the walls are stone, and there is large fireplace at the front of the room. The bed was pushed to the back wall of the room, and there was a bedside table next to the bed. What really got me confused, was all the candles. They were everywhere.

I pushed myself up into sitting position. My head started to hurt. I put my hand up to my head. I was surprised to find a bandage there.

"I must have hit my head hard." I said quietly out loud. I pushed off the brown covers and and jumped off the bed. Not a good idea at all. The room started to spin, and I started to sway,I sat back down on the bed. My second attempt went much more smoothly. I successfully stood up, and slowly made my way towards the door. I opened the large wooden door, and I stepped outside into the dark hallway. My eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness.

"Where am I?" I whispered to no one. The hall had no electric lights at all, just candles on the wall. I could go left or right. I decided to go right. I walked through corridor after corridor and still I didn't find anyone. Then a man came out of a door about 30 feet ahead of me. I kept quiet and started to follow him. He was dressed in a costume of some sort, and he was carrying a platter with gold goblets on it.

I continued to follow him until he went into another door. I heard voices and saw a light. I slowly inched my way towards the door, and tried to peer inside, but five or six men and women came out. I jumped back and stood there waiting for someone to say something to me, but they all just looked at the ground. They didn't even acknowledge my presence. I got really angry at first because they were ignoring me, then all I felt was confusion. I am determined to get some answers. So I marched right through that door with great confidence, but I almost fell over with confusion when I saw what was behind that door.

The room I had entered was huge, and it was circular. It had tall pillars all around the room, and the floor was tile. It was a beautiful room, but that's not what got me. What had me speechless was the large round table in the middle of the room. There was a fire in the middle of it, and about 8 men were sitting around the table. There was a lot of seats that were empty. Two other men were standing up. The room was lighted by candles.

The door slammed shut behind me, and everyone eyes turned on me. I froze.

"Hi." I squeaked. They all just looked at me.

"You shouldn't be up, you should be resting." A tall man said. He rose from his seat taking long strides towards me. He was also wearing a costume,and he had a sword strapped to his hip. Now that I look, everyone was in costumes. It's like I wondered into a renaissance festival. When he reached me, he looked me up and down.

"First a round table, and now a whore?What blasphemy!" A man said behind me. He looked at me with disgust. I felt anger fill my whole being. How dare he call me a whore! I mean my gown came down to my ankles, it covered my arms too, and it covered up my chest, it was modest.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a whore? For your information, I"m still a virgin! I would never sell my body! I would rather starve to death! How dare you make assumptions about a person you don't even know!" I said. The anger was like lava running through my veins. The man looked stunned, even frightened. I just continued to stare at him.

"How dare you speak to me that way woman!" The man spat out getting some of his confidence back.

"Oh, you just want me to stick my foot up your ass don't you?" I said taking two menacing steps towards him. Then I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to find the big bald guy.

"Calm yourself." He said. I calmed down immediately. His voice was deep and soothing. I nodded, my eyes locked with his. I noticed a scar running through is eye. I wonder how he got it.

"Sorry. I guess I have some anger issue's." I said, breaking eye contact with the man. "Who's in charge here?" I asked softly, looking around the room.

"I am." The man sitting closest to me said standing up. He had semi curly dark brown hair, he looked a little scruffy, like he hadn't shaved in a day or two. He wore a costume too. He had metal chain mail under black armor. I smiled at him.

"Hello, my name is Kayley Bryne and I just wanted to know, where the hell am I?" I said, as politely and calmly as I could(It didn't end up that way).

"My name is Arthur, and these are my knights. Your at Hadrian's wall. We found you in the forest some ways away from here, you hit your head pretty hard, so we brought you here." He said. I processed his words in my head. His name is Arthur, he has knights, and there's a round table?Plus the ruins of Hadrian's wall is in England. Wow this must be some messed up renaissance festival or something. It sounded so ridiculous in my head, I started to laugh. I have tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. Every one looked at me confused. My laughter died down.

"That's funny. Now that that's over, can you please let me use a phone, so I can get the hell out of here, and forget this ever happened." I said seriously.

"I don't understand. How is that humorous?" Arthur asked, a confused look on his face.

"Are you serious? How is is this humorous? Look mister, my totally wack teacher tells me that he has a spell book, and that he has to make me believe in King Arthur. So then he starts speaking this supposedly dead language, and there was a whistle and a bright light! Then I hit my head and I wake up here. So all I want to know is why I'm here and where is Millie?" I said, my voice getting shaky. I'm really worried about Millie and the baby. If she hit her head as hard as I did, that would be bad. Everyone just looked at each other, then back to me with confused and surprised looks on their faces.

"I told you, we found you in the forest and brought you here. We didn't find anyone else. Our healer, Dagonet, treated your head." He motioned to the tall bald man. "Now will you please go back to your room and rest. We will discuss this later." He continued. He sat back down. They went back to talking, like I wasn't even there.

"No I don't think I will. I think I'll just stay here until you guys have finished." I said defiantly. I crossed my arms over my chest. They all turned and looked at me. Nobody said anything, someone could drop a pin and everyone would hear it. There was an empty seat next to a man with dark curly hair, and a beard. He wore dark clothes and he had these deep dark eyes. The kind that seemed to rip through my soul. I walked over to the seat and looked down at him.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked. He stared up at me. He shook his head no. I smiled at him, then pulled out the seat and sat down. He smirked, it was sorta hot. Everyone else just stared at me. Then a man with long blonde hair turned to another curly head man. I couldn't hear what he said, but apparently it was funny, because the curly haired man busted out laughing. I glared at them.

"She can't stay here. We don't know her, she could be a spy for all we know." The man sitting next to Arthur said. He looked at me, and I glared back. Arthur sat and thought for a moment. Then he called for a maid or servant of some kind. A women with light golden hair, dressed in medieval dress. Arthur turned to me with kind smile.

"Go with this lady, and she will make sure you are taken care of. I will speak with you later." He told me. I thought about it for a moment, before deciding to do as I was told. I nodded and stood up. I followed the lady out, not aware of the pair of dark eyes following me out. The women led me back to the room I was in before.

"Let get you dressed miss." She said timidly. She wouldn't look me in the eye.

"You can call me Kayley, and you can look me in the eye when you talk to me. I'm no better or higher than you." I told her honestly. She nodded, and slowly lifted her eyes up to mine.

"Yes, I will be sure to do that." She told me, while taking out a dress from one of the cabinets.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked curiously. She pointed to a chest sitting in front of the bed.

"In there. We washed them for you. They were very dirty." She told me, but she looked like she wanted to say something else. "If you don't mind me saying so, those clothes are very strange to me. I've never seen anything like them." She said. I nodded. She helped me into a midnight blue dress. It was tight on my bust line,but it was loose below that area. It showed some cleavage but not a lot. It had long sleeves that were tight above my elbow, but below them it was loose. She brushed my hair out. She gave me a thick black head band, I put it on. I adjusted my bandage to confirm to the head band.

"Thanks." I told her quietly. She was making up the bed, and I was sitting in front of the mirror. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Ivy." She replied quietly.

"That's a pretty name." I told her smiling. She looked back at me with a astonished look.

"Really?" She asked. I looked at her confused.

"Yeah, it's much prettier that Kayley." I told her confidently. She smiled at me.

"Thank you" She replied.

"So when can I speak with this Arthur dude?" I asked.

"He will come and call on you, I suppose." She replied. I nodded, and thought for a moment. This was so strange, I feel like I'm dreaming, but the nasty bump on my head proved me wrong. This wasn't a dream. Where's Millie? Its highly likely that she's here somewhere too, but Arthur said they found me by myself. I need to find her, and get home. Mr. Henderson better watch out, because when I get my hands on him, it going to be bad news. I miss home already, and I haven't been here long.

Ivy said good bye and left. She told me she would be back, and also told me to stay in the room, but I decided to snoop around instead. I put on these white slippers and slipped out of the room. Instead of going right like before, I went left. I wondered the halls, until I came to the entrance. I left the building, and I was greeted with cold air,I wish I would have put my jacket on. Oh well its too late for that. There weren't many people around.

I must have been in a court yard of some sort. There was a gate surrounding the area. I found the exit and I walked out into a street. The streets were lined with torches. The building looked ancient, but it didn't look worn. I walked down the streets, encountering more and more people as I went. They all stared at me. This is why I hate going to new places.

I turned the corner, and found my self looking at a bar of some kind. It was in between two building's, but it was a open space. There were table's everywhere filled with men. Some were Roman soldiers and some looked like regular people. I saw some of the guys from before. The blonde one, the curly haired man, and another one with a tattoo on his face, were throwing daggers at this chair. Dagonet and the other bald guy were standing there at this bar type thing, and they were talking to a women. She had red hair and a baby on her hip. She handed the baby to the bald man, and took drinks over to this table. I noticed the guy I had sat next to.

I watched as he pulled the women into his lap and started to kiss her neck. She looked annoyed and pissed, she slapped him and went back to the bar. He had this cocky look on his face. He must be the resident player, I thought to myself. Then I heard everyone yelling at the women to sing. The music stopped and the women began to sing. It was a song about going home. I listened intently.

"What are you doing out of the fort?" A voice startled me. I turned to see Arthur behind me.

"I decided to look around. I just couldn't stand it, being all cooped up in that room. I'm not in any trouble am I?" I asked. He smiled.

"No, your not. Your just curious. Where do you come from?" He said. I smiled back.

"A place far far away from here. I don't remember how I got here. I think it has something to do with this." I lied, touching my bandage. "But I know that my best friend is here somewhere. She has to be, and I have to find her. Then I have to figure a way to get home." I finished. He nodded, processing what I had just said.

"So, your not here to spy on us?" He asked.

"No, I'm not a spy. I'm not even sure where exactly I am. I have no reason to spy on you." I told him honestly. He searched my face and eyes for the truth. I held his gaze. He finally nodded. I guess he believed me. He then turned his gaze to the women singing. The women finished her song.

"Come on. I'll walk you back to the fort." Arthur said, turning to go. Then a man yelled out Arthur's name. Several others did the same. They all came in around him. I didn't know what to do so I just stood beside Arthur. I looked up at him. He had this hard look on his face, but I saw sadness in his eyes.

I sensed eyes on me. I looked up to find those deep brown eyes ripping into my soul again. The same curly haired man, once again stared at me. He looked me up and down, and smirked again. I just stared.

"Knights.. Brothers in arms. Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask you now for one further trial." Arthur told the group. I could tell he was being dead serious about it, but the others thought it was a joke. I wondered what these men did for a living. I mean they are obviously knights, but they didn't look or sound like any knights I've read about.

"Drink?" The bald man said jokingly, bring his hand up to his lips like a cup.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome, before our freedom can be granted."He continued. I was confused. I have to ask Arthur what they do. The smile's slid off their faces for a moment, then a few of them started laughing again. The blond one even started to walk off. They must think its a joke, but I knew it wasn't a joke.

"Above the wall far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue." Thats when they realized, this was no joke, and boy were they pissed. "They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety." Arthur finished.

"Let the Romans take care of their own." The bald one said.

"Above the wall is Woad territory" The blonde said. Woads? Saxons? Where have I heard this before?

"Our duty to rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done." The curly headed brunette said. No one seemed to notice me so I just stayed quiet.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you." The bald man said pointing his finger at Arthur. I looked up at him. His face held no emotion, but his eyes were filled with it. "And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood!" the man continued. He was starting to get emotional. "You think more of Roman blood, than you do of ours?"

"Bors. These are our orders. We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom that we can embrace with honor." Arthur said. I was so wrapped up listening to Arthur, I was startled when I heard the man called Bors shout.

"I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!" He shouted. I wasn't the only one startled because I heard a baby start crying.

"Yeah, yeah. We are all going to die some day. If its a death from a Saxon hand that frighten's you stay home." The guy with the tattoo said.

"Listen, then if your so eager to die you can die right now!" The curly headed brunette exploded. The man with the dark eyes stepped in taking the mans arm, but he wrenched it away. "I've got something to live for!" He shouted.

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur, that is good enough. I'll prepare." Dagonet said before walking off. I smiled at his words, maybe this will convince everyone else. I don't even know why I care, but something tells me that maybe if I go with them, I will find Mille. Mille is my number one priority right now. I have to find her. I have to go on this mission with Arthur. Thats when I decided I was going whether they liked it or not.

"Bors, you coming?" Dagonet asked.

"Of course I'm coming! I can't let you go on your own,so you don't get killed!" Bors shouted back, Dagonet just kept walking. "I'm just saying what your all thinking." He shouted back at us. Then he walked off too.

"And you Gawain?" Arthur asked the blonde. Gawain nodded.

"I'm with you." he responded, looking at the curly headed brunette. "Galahad as well" He said. Galahad looked at him surprised, but he didn't say anything. He did pour our his drink, and then smashed his cup. Then Gawain and Galahad walked away.

Arthur looked at me then to this other man I have never seen. "Jols take lady Kayley back to the fort." Arthur said before walking off. The man with the dark eyes looked at me, for a second, then he walked in the same direction as Arthur. The man called Jols looked at me.

"I'll show you back to the fort my lady." He said quietly.

"Two things." I spoke. "One, call me Kayley. I'm no lady. Two, I must speak with Arthur." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Alright, Kayley. You can talk to him in the morning." He responded.

"No. Didn't you just hear him? They'll be gone by then. I need to talk to him right now." I said, pleading with him. He looked at me skeptically. "Please? It is very important." I gave him my best puppy dog look. He finally gave in.

"Okay, alright. I will take you to him. He'll most likely be in the stables." He told me. I smiled, and threw my arms around him. He was startled.

"Thank you" I said as I let him go. He looked down embarrassed, and nodded. I was actually quite nice when I want to be. He then proceeded to lead me through the streets. We walked until we came upon a stable.

"Right through there." He said pointing to the doorway. I beamed up at him.

"Thank you again." I told him again. He nodded and left. I walked closer to the doorway, and I heard yelling. I peeked inside. Arthur and the man with the deep eyes were arguing. I struggled to hear what they were saying, but I only heard a little.

"I will die in battle. That is certain and hopefully a battle of my choosing, but if it be this one. Grant me a favor. Don't bury me in our sad little cemetery. Burn me. Burn me and cast my ashes to a strong east wind." the man said. I decided this was the best time to make my presence known.

"Arthur?" I said, making my way into the stable. Arthur looked at me surprised. The man just walked passed me.

"What is it?" Why didn't Jols take you to the fort?" Arthur asked. I took a few steps closer.

"Well, I asked him to bring me to you. So I could ask you something." I said. He nodded giving me permission to continue. "I want to go with you and your knights on this mission." I blurted out. He looked at me confused, then he got this hard look on his face.

"Absolutely not." He said. I expected this.

"Its because I'm a girl, right? Well, let me tell you something. I can ride a horse, fight with a sword, bow and arrow, and I can do anything that you can. Now I know that my friend is out there, and I have this feeling that she is with this Roman family you are rescuing, and I want.. I need to go." I said pleadingly. I searched his eyes. He looked at me, thinking.

"Are you sure you can fight? There are many dangers out there. Some of us aren't coming back alive." He told me bluntly. I nodded.

"I've taken fencing lessons since I was four. That means I'm pretty damn good with a sword. I've been riding horses since I could walk, and I use bow and arrows while hunting. Just get me a sword, and a horse, and I will be of good use. I swear." I told him confidently. I knew it was a long shot, but I had to try for Millie and my own sake. He looked at me for a long time. Searching my eyes. I hoped he finds whatever he was looking for in them. Then he finally spoke.

"Alright. I will let you go with us. I will walk you back to the fort and you need to get some sleep. I will get Ivy to wake you up. It's going to be very early. I will get you the proper clothes and weapons. Just be ready to leave tomorrow morning." He told me. I broke out into a smile.

"Thank you so much." I squealed, and just like I did with Jols, I jumped and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you!" I said again. He was surprised at first then he awkwardly wrapped his arm around me. I pulled back, and took his hand. I smiled up at him.

"Well, Onward to the fort!" I exclaimed happily. At that moment I knew what I had to do, and there was no way in hell I wasn't going to do it.

PLEASE READ- Thanks everyone for reading. I want to say sorry for not updating for such a long time. I got into this really bad car wreck and I broke my collarbone and my left leg. Everyone is okay, and I'm healing but my mom wouldn't let me anywhere near the computer so that's why I haven't updated in such a long time, and the pain medication was making me a little crazy. Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made in this chapter, but I didn't have the movie while I wrote this, so some things are probably wrong. Did you like it? If you did or didn't please tell me in a review. Oh and I still haven't decided who they are going to end up with so yeah.. lol.. Well talk to you soon. :)


	3. I'll protect you!

A.N-Thanks for reading, and make sure you review :)

I had a wonderful dream. A man, whose face I couldn't see, saved me from being beheaded by a sword. I know it sounds like a nightmare, but this man saved me. I mean I usually wanted to save my self, but this time I was happy that he saved me. I was quite content in this man's arms, but all good things must come to an end. Ivy woke me up before I could ask his name or see his face(that really pissed me off).

Ivy dragged me out of bed, down the hall, and into this bathing room. There was a lone wooden tub in the middle of the room, and there were shelves lined with glass pitchers, and bottles. Then, Ivy unexpectedly started to strip my clothes off. I was still waking up, so I didn't argue to much.

"Step into the tub." She said softly. I nodded, stepping into the tub. It was warm. "Its not to cold is it?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No." I replied sinking down all the way to the bottom. The tub was big enough to stretch my legs all the way out. I let my muscles relax. Ivy got one of the bottle off the shelves.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. She poured it into her hands.

"Its for your hair." She told me. I nodded. My hair was starting get a little dirty. She helped me wash my hair. Then she handed me this soap, and I used it. Then she helped me get into another dress. The history books were right, it does take an extra person to get dressed put me in similar style of dress as yesterday, except it was a dark red color. Almost like blood. It suited me. The sleeves were tight on arms. The material for the sleeves came down below my thumbs. It didn't show as much cleavage as the other one, and it was warmer. Then Ivy braided my damp hair, so that its was one long braid. She led me back to my room.

"Here put these on." She handed me some wool socks, and riding boots. I gladly put them on. My feet were freezing. Then something dawned on me.

"Ivy I hate to tell you this, but I can't ride a horse in a dress." I told her solemnly.

"Oh.. well you have to." She replied. I started to think, then a light bulb lit up. I walked to the chest that held my modern clothes inside. I opened it and pulled out my jeans. I checked to see if there were any damage, and there wasn't. I smiled.

"Ivy come hold up my dress." I told her standing up, unbuttoning the pants. Ivy gave me a confused look.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy. Come over here and do as I say, please." I said sternly. She nodded, and came over. She held the dress up, and I put the pants on up under the dress. Ivy let the dress back down. I moved around a little, it felt alright.

"Thanks." I thanked Ivy.

"Do women where you come from always wear men trousers under their dresses?" Ivy asked confused.

"No. We usually just wear the pants, by themselves." I told her honestly, as I started to make up the bed.

"Isn't that considered indecent?" Ivy said wide eyed. I stopped making up the bed, and looked at her.

"No not at all. If your think this is bad, you should see booty shorts or bikinis. They barely cover anything." I told her bluntly. She blushed bright red.

"Really? I don't mean any offense when I say this, but your land sounds strange." Ivy told me. I went back to making my bed.

"Tell me about it." I said laughing. She gave me a strange look. I grinned back. Ivy packed me a bag with two extra dress, some extra shoes, and some hair ties. I threw in my clothes from the future.I put my mothers crucifix on. Then she led me back to the round table room. All of the men were there. Arthur was talking to the dark eyed man. They all turned and looked at me. A couple of them seemed surprised to see me there.

"What is she doing here?" The man called Bors asked Arthur. Before Arthur could open his mouth, I had already opened mine.

"You know I'm standing right here, and I can talk just fine. So you don't have to ask him, you can go ahead and ask me." I said acidly. Arthur smirked. Bors laughed.

"Alright then. Why are ya here?" He asked me. I smiled.

"I'm coming with you!" I said happily. Everyone looked at me with shock, except for Arthur.

"You can't come! She can't come!" Galahad exclaimed. First looking at me, then turning to Arthur.

"Why the hell not? I can do anything you can do!" I said angrily, stomping my foot. "I"m sick and tired of people like you telling me what I can and can't do." I said losing my temper. They all looked surprised at my outburst. Except for Arthur and the dark eyed man. I have to figure out his name. They both had smirks on their faces. Arthur eyes danced with laughter.

"Remind me never to get into a fight with her." The dark eyed man said to Arthur. I glared at him.

"You better hope none of you get me really angry." I said.

"I thought you were already angry." Gawain said playfully. I smirked.

"Oh no. This is me slightly annoyed. God help the person who really pisses me off." I told him. They all looked at me confused. I was about to explain, but I was interrupted by the man from last night and the one who called me a whore. I glared at him too.

"Why are you here?" The man asked. I sighed getting slightly annoyed.

"Its none of your damn business." I snapped. I was tired of them asking the same exact questions. Arthur sent me a look, before answering seriously.

"She's coming with us. I believe that she will be an asset on the mission." Arthur answered. Both men looked at me with doubt. "Bishop Germanius, this is Kayley. Kayley this is Bishop Germanius and Marius." Arthur introduced the two men to me. I nodded to them.

"If you really believe that she will help, then she may go." The Bishop guy said. Marius looked pissed.

"She can't go! She's just a woman! A woman we know nothing about!" Marius spat out.

"Oh my Jesus! So what? I'm a women! Get over it already! I'm going whether you like it or not." I said frustrated.

"I bet she doesn't even know how to properly wield a sword." Marius muttered under his breath.

"I can use a sword better than you, and you know what I don't even need a sword or any other weapon to protect my self." I told him. "I'll just use my bare hands. I'm an experienced fighter. I've been training since my childhood." I was talking about my karate, but I twisted the truth a little bit. Marius was about to retaliate, but he was interrupted by the Bishop.

"Would everyone please sit down." He said with some authority. I sat beside Arthur, because I really didn't know where to sit. Everyone else sat in the same places as last night.

"Since we don't know much about you, I would like ask you some questions." Bishop told me. I nodded in agreement. "How old are you?" He asked me.

"I'm seventeen, but I'm turning eighteen in a couple of weeks."I answered truthfully. He nodded.

"Your so young." Arthur whispered beside me. I gave him a quick glance.

"I hear from Arthur that you don't remember how you got here, but you do remember your companion." He stated. The other men started to get a little interested. This is the first time they've heard any of this.

"That's correct. That's actually the whole reason I want to go with you guys. I know she's out there, and she'll probably remember everything." I said sticking to my lie from before.

"How do you know that your companion is with this family?" Marius asked. I tried to think about a good lie to tell, but I couldn't come up with one.

"Well, I remember the name a little bit. I have to at least try." I said, hoping they would just drop it. The bishop looked at me strange.

"I don't recognize your accent." He said thoughtfully. I nodded, and smirked.

"You wouldn't." I said truthfully. I mean America hasn't even been founded yet. So of course he wouldn't recognize my slight southern accent. My accent isn't too bad though, compared to some of my classmates.

"Your not from Rome?" Arthur said confused. I shook my head.

"No I'm not Roman. I know that much." I said honestly.

"Oh." Arthur said. I smiled.

"I trust Arthur has told you of the danger attached to this mission."Germanius stated. I nodded.

"He did." I told him truthfully.

"And you understand?" He asked. Maybe he was confused. I mean what normal girl would risk her life for a comrade that might not even be at this place?

"I do." I told him confidently. He nodded. His serious face broke out into a smile.

"Well, I'm glad to have an extra person on the quest." He said happily. This dude must be bipolar. All serious one second, and then all happy the next. Honestly, he gave me the creeps. I didn't trust him.

"I think its best if we got going." Arthur spoke. The bishop nodded. Everyone started to get up. I followed them out the door. Gawain fell into step beside me. He kept glancing at me. It was annoying.

"Is there something on my face or are you just rude?" I asked him, he smirked.

"I was just admiring your overwhelming beauty." He said sweetly.

"Aww that's so sweet." I said sarcastically, as I rolled my eyes. I walked up ahead beside Arthur. He glanced at me, and smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked in a laughing tone. He just shook his head. We finally got to the stable. Ivy and Jols were waiting for us there. Ivy handed me a cloak and gave me the bag we packed. Then Jols handed me sword and a sword holder. I was having trouble putting the sword holder on my hip, then I felt someone helping me from behind. I turned to see that it was Arthur. He finished and smiled.

"Thanks" I told him as he walked off. I put on the heavy brown cloak that Ivy gave to me. It was very warm, and cozy.

"Lady Kayley." Jols called me over to a horse he was saddling. It was a beautiful horse. It was a black and white pinto, or at least that what I think they were called. "This is your horse." He told me when I got over there. I smiled.

"He's beautiful." I said petting the horses muzzle.

"Its a she." He replied. I nodded.

"Oh well then she's beautiful." I corrected myself.

"You do know how to ride a horse don't you?" Marius said, as he came up behind us. I glared at him.

"No I totally don't know how to ride. I think I'll just have to ride with you." I replied sarcastically. He sneered at me, and walked off. "Tell me he's not coming with us." I told Jols, as I handed him my bag. He shook his head, and smiled.

"If I said that, I would be lying." He answered, taking the bag and securing it to the saddle on the horse. "Lift that." He ordered, pointing at a big round shield, leaning on the stable stall wall. I picked it up and lifted it.

"What was the point in that?" I asked confused.

"I wanted to make sure you could carry it." He said taking the shield from me, and securing it to the horse. I glared at him.

"Of coarse I can pick it up. Like I said before I can do anything you guys can do." I said.

"I never doubted you. Just had to make sure." He told me. I nodded and smiled.

"So whats her name?" I asked.

"She doesn't have one." Arthur said behind me, coming out of no where.

"Can I name her?" I asked, as Arthur began to stroke her muzzle. He thought for a second, then he nodded. I thought for a moment. "I shall name you Athena." I said excitedly.

"What does that mean?" The bishop called from behind us. I turned and all of the knights had their eyes on me. The bishop looked at me curiously.

"Athena is the goddess of wisdom. She's Zeus's favorite daughter. I think in Rome people call her Minerva." I explained.

"So your not a christian?" Arthur asked, confusion marring his features.

"Well, I'm really not sure what I believe in." I told him honestly.

"Interesting." The bishop said. I nodded. "Well, I hope , if its Gods will, that all of you make it back safely." He finished before walking off. Ivy walked up to me.

"Good bye Kayley. I hope your journey is a safe one, and I really do hope you find your companion." She said to me with a smile. I nodded to her, before pulling her into a hug. She was surprised but quickly returned the hug.

"I'll see ya soon, I guess." I told her as we pulled away from each other. She walked out of the stables. So it was me alone with the men.

"I think you enjoy hugging people." Jols said behind me. I laughed.

"No. I love hugging people, especially nice people." I corrected him.

"Well, as you all know, we're going to be in woad territory. So be alert, and keep a close eye out for any attacks. Kayley has told me she can protect herself and I trust her judgment, but as a precaution please keep close watch over her." Arthur told all of us. I nodded in agreement. I didn't mind having extra help. It had just hit me, that this is real, and I could get hurt or even worst. I could possibly die, and that in itself was a slap in the face. Arthur gave a quick little debriefing, before telling us to get on our horses. I got on Athena with no problem, as did the others. Marius had a little trouble getting on his horse, much to my amusement. When we were all on, we came up along beside each other. Bors on my right, and dark eyes to my left.

"Just stay close to me." The dark eyed man said to me, on his black stallion, with a smirk on his face. I grinned at him.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from all of the big bad woad's and Saxons." I told him. I heard Bors laugh, and that caused me to giggle.

"Well knights lets go." Arthur said. We all rode out of the stable, then out of the fort, and finally out of Hadrians massive walls. As we rode out in the open field toward the dark an ominous woods. I could only wonder, what this journey would bring, and if I could really find my best friend out there alive.

-A.N- So how did I do? Leave me a review and tell me. So a little side note.. I still can't decide who I want Kayley to be with.. I pretty much know who Millie is going to end up with, but Kayley is giving me a hard time.. lol.. So review and let your voice be heard! haha.. Thanks for reading and be sure to review :)


	4. My first encounter with Woads

A.N- Hey everyone sorry for not updating in such a long time, but my school took up my laptop and my home computer is a piece of crap soo yeah. Please review :) It makes me want to update a lot.

Disclaimer-I unfortunately don't own King Arthur or anything else recognizable in this story. I do however own Millie, Kayley, and Mr. Henderson :)

We rode towards the dark forest. I can't help but be a little afraid. That's how scary the forest looks. I'm even scared of it. I shook my head. No, I don't have time to be afraid. Millie needs me. I could tell it was going to rain even before we left, but now I could see streaks of lightning flash across the dark sky. Thunder crashed all around us. It brought back memories when Millie and I were children playing near a big tree. Just like the ones in the forest I was headed for. A thunder storm came up and lightning struck the tree, causing it to split right down the middle. One of the pieces nearly crushed both of us, because of that unfortunate event I have been afraid of storms ever since. Each flash of lightning sent a shot of fear throughout my entire being.

We reached the woods(much to my discomfort) a few minutes later. We didn't slow down until we were really deep into the forest. The forest seemed alive. The wind was whipping, causing the trees to sway. There was a very eerie fog around us. I got that feeling that someone was watching us. Apparently everyone else felt the same way, because they were all looking intensely into the forest.

"Woad's. They're tracking us." I heard Tristan call out. I immediately look around for these silent predators.

"Where?" Arthur asked.

"Everywhere." He replied. That got my attention. The group kind of grouped up closer to each other. I being in the middle.

We continued on. Then all of a sudden I can hear arrows being shot. I look and see the path blocked. My heart starts to race. Arthur thinks fast and leads us in another direction, I follow as fast as I can. Arthur slid to a stop, our path had been blocked again. I hear someone yell.

"Get Back!" We all turn around. I turn just in time to see Dagonet dodge an arrow. They turned a different way and I followed only to stop again. A realization crashed through me. We were trapped.

"This way!" I hear Arthur yell. We followed closely behind. Then all I hear and se are cries and spears, as Woad's chase us back in the direction we just came from. We slid to a stop when we find our path is blocked. We were surrounded by Woad's and had nowhere to go. Everyone pulled out their weapon, I did the same. I felt like everyone of those Woad's were aiming their arrows at me.

Then a call echoed through the forest. The blue warriors seemed to recognize this call. We all kept steady, ready to fight, but the attack never came.

"What are you waiting for!" Gawain shouted at them. Then another call sounded. Then they left as quietly and quickly as they came.

"Inish. Devil ghosts." Dagonet spat out angrily. I put up my sword, and tried to slow my racing heartbeat.

"Why would they not attack?" Galahad asked. I looked at him.

"Didn't you hear that horn? They were called back." I said thoughtfully. They all turned and looked at me.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead." Arthur added on. My head shot up. Merlin's spell book brought us here, maybe Merlin could send us back home. The knights were discussing something about camp I think, but I wasn't paying attention. I was already thinking up a plan to get me and Millie out of here. I had to get to Merlin somehow.

We headed on until it started to rain, and man did it pour. I was already soaked down to my bones, so it really didn't matter if I found shelter. We stopped under a couple of large tree's. The men made a makeshift fire, which I thought was a miracle. Since it was so wet from the rain.

Lancelot was sitting by himself a few feet from the fire keeping watch. I sat beside Gawain and Bors was on the other of him. Dagonet and Tristan were a few feet away from us. Jols was off somewhere along with Arthur and Galahad. I had no idea where Marius went and I couldn't care less. I'm glad I don't have to listen to his big mouth.

"AHHrghh! I can't wait to leave this island! If its not raining its snowing. If its not snowing its foggy." Gawain complained beside me. I had to agree. I have family,in the future, who live in England and we went to go visit. I thought it was miserable because it had rained the whole time we were there.

"And that's summer." Lancelot added with a hint of humor. I smirked.

"The rain is good it washes all the blood away." Bors said.

"Doesn't help the smell." Dagonet said smiling. I giggled.

"So whats your home land like Lady Kayley?" Tristan asked out of the blue. Which came as a surprise to me because he hasn't even glanced at me, let alone talked to me,since we've first met. Tristan was very quiet and hard to read, which annoyed me.

"Hey whats with the whole lady thing? I told you guys to call my Kayley. Now is that clear?" I asked softly yet firmly. They all nodded. "Okay then to answer your question Tristan, my homeland is very different from here. For one it doesn't rain nearly as much and I live in a fairly large village compared to the fort. I live next to the ocean and I love to go swimming and just play in the warm sand. I miss my home very much. I miss my family even more. I don't see how you guys have done it for fifteen years." I said sadly. Jols had filled me in about the knights situation. I now have a reason for my dislike for that sketchy bishop.

"But I hear your guys are getting to go home soon. That's good." I added on. They all nodded. I looked down at my feet. I really shouldn't have said anything about it.

"Hey Bors do you intend to take Vanora and all of your little bastards back home?" Lancelot asked, a hint of humor was still in his voice. I looked over at Bors and tried to imagine him with kids and it just didn't seem right, but apparently he has twelve "little bastards" in all.

"I'm trying to avoid that decision by getting killed." Bors answered back. Gawain and Bors laughed while the others smiled. I didn't think it was very funny. Death wasn't something I would joke about regularly because I'm not used to seeing death. These knights are surrounded by it, and its a daily occurance for them. I suppose that's why it doesn't bother them to joke about dying.

"Dagonet, she wants to get married and give the children names." Bors told Dag.

"Women." Tristan said glancing at me. Everyone turned and looked at me. I just shook my head at them and smiled. "The children already have names don't they?" Tristan finished.

"Just Gilly. It was to much trouble so we gave the rest of them numbers.." Bors said. What an interesting way to name children I thought to myself with a smile.

"That's interesting and I thought you couldn't count." Lancelot said smiling. We all laughed at this.

"You know I never thought I would get back home alive. Now that I got the chance I don't think I could leave my children." Bors said softly and with meaning. So the big baldie does have a soft side.

"You'd miss them too much." Dagonet said true fully.

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards they mean something to me." Bors said. I smiled at his love for his children. I thought it was sweet. "Especially number three. He's a good fighter." He told everyone boastfully.

"That's because he's mine." Lancelot said. I busted out laughing. Gawain choked on the water he was drinking.

"I'm going for a piss." Bors told everyone before getting up and walking away. Everyone laughed.

"So do you have any children Kayley?" Dagonet asked me. Everyone turned their attention to me.

"No I don't. I'm not even married. Where I'm from I'm a little too young to have children." I told them. "I would like to have children someday, but not anytime soon." They all nodded.

"I don't know how a beautiful women like you couldn't be with someone." Gawain told me with a smile. I gave him a sickly sweet smile that was obviously fake. I was about to shoot a smart mouthed comment back at him but someone beat me to the punch.

"Well she just met me so give my undeniable charm a few days to work its magic." Lancelot said cockily with a smirk and a wink. I glared at him.

"Your undeniable charm? You have the charm of a horses ass. You know I think that's whats wrong with your face." I said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean my face. Whats wrong with it?" Lancelot said with a playful glint in those dark orbs of his. I smiled.

"I just notice that you resemble Athena's butt." I said with a giggle. Everyone busted out laughing. Lancelot just smiled and looked at me with those eyes of his. Things had quieted down when I let out a huge yawn. I realized how tired I was.

"Hey is it okay if I go to sleep? I mean you guys will watch over me right?" I asked concerned for my safety.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Gawain told me.

"Go ahead and sleep. We'll keep watch tonight." Dagonet said gently with a small smile, the rest nodded. I beamed at all of them.

"Thank you so much." I thanked them before leaning on the tree behind me and drifting into a heavy sleep. I didn't have any dreams which is a good thing.

I was jolted awake my something cold on my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to raise my hand to my forehead but found my arms wrapped around something. My head was resting on something really comfortable and warm. I felt someones arms wrapped around me. I look up some to find Gawain's face. I carefully untangle myself from him. My cheeks stained red, as I wiped the water that dripped down from the branches of the tree off my forehead. I look around and find that everyone is asleep, but Tristan who was nowhere to bee seen. The sun hadn't come out yet, so it was still a little dark.

I pull out one of the extra dresses that Ivy had packed for me out of my bag. I figure I might as well change while all of the men were asleep. I walked a little ways away from camp and quickly changed into the forest green dress that Ivy had picked out for me. The dress was almost exactly the same as the dresses before. I take the bandage off my head. I don't think I need it anymore. The bump had almost disappeared. I put my hair up into a messy ponytail, feeling to lazy to do anything else with it. I slip on my cloak and start walking back to camp.

Then I heard a twig snap. I froze because it wasn't me so something or someone else was out here with me. That's when I realize that I don't have my sword. I silently scold myself, while searching the surrounding forest for whatever had snapped the twig.

"You must be more careful in the future Kayley." I heard a voice say from behind me. I whip around to find Tristan standing there with a hawk on his arm. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared the crap outta me. Next time don't sneak up on me like that!" I told him eying the hawk. He nodded.

"Never go anywhere without your weapon here. This is Woad territory and they could have easily killed you. You need to be more quieter when you walk." He told me petting the hawk.

"I was quiet." I said stubbornly. He looked at me.

"No you weren't. I could hear you from a mile away, and I could have easily killed you. Next time be more careful." He told me sternly. I was looking at my feet embarrassed. When I looked back up he was gone. Wow he's good I thought to myself.

I made my way back to camp where almost everyone was awake now, except for Marius who was still snoring. His head was resting on his bag. So, I being the not so nice person that I am, went over there and kicked the bag out from under his head. He was jolted awake, as I giggled. He glared up at me.

"I'm so sorry." I said with a fake smile. Dag handed me some type of meat which I gladly ate. Everyone was eating when Arthur started talking about the rest of our journey.

"We should reach the family's estate by midday. Everyone be alert. After the encounter yesterday we need to be extra careful." He told all of us. We all saddled up just as the sun rose above the tree's. I followed closely behind Dagonet, while Bors was behind me. No one really talked, we all just kept our guard up. Ready for another Woad attack.

We rode for hours, my butt and back started hurting real bad. They'd probably be sore for a little while. It seemed like forever, but we finally reached a road that led into a clearing. I could see a little village surrounding what looked like a mini castle with a wall around it. We continued toward the main building on the road. We passed this statue of someone(I really wasn't paying attention).

Around us people worked. I searched their faces. Millie's face wasn't among them. Many more came out of the houses, but still no Millie. My heart dropped. Was she even here? Was this journey just one big waste?

A.N- That's were I'm stopping for today. I should have the next chapter up soon, I'm already half way done. I know what I'm doing for the next couple of chapters I just have to get them all written out. I still haven't completely decided which knight Kayley will be with, but my muse has idea's lol... Well thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW(it makes me want to write faster!) :)


End file.
